To the Depths of the Sea
by Fluffy-Chan
Summary: Serge wakes up from a dream that will change his life forever. lenna is with? Kidds with? Lynx and Harle are on a hot persute to kill him. romance/horrer/suspense/adventure.action/drama and more hope you like it R
1. the horrer

Hey! I didnt write much for this chapter because I kinda have writers block. But i promise there will be a next chapter soon, just as long as I get about 10 reviws. ok? I hope you like it. ^_^ oh... yeah serge talks i got tired of all his nodding of his head.  
  
*....*=thoughts  
"....."= speach  
(...)= authers notes  
  
  
  
A Man, a Dagger, and Blood.  
  
Serge was standing outside two large metal doors. H looked up and began to hear a rapid heart beat. The sound was a first faint, but then it grew louder and faster. As the final beat potrayed his ears, a bright flash pearced his eyes and he was now standing in a dark room. He looked around to see where he was and he instantly knew something was'nt right.  
  
Serge looked over and saw that Kidd was on the floor, covered in blood. The look on her cold lifeless face made him flinch. It looked like she had just recived pain, betrayl, and she also had the look of confusion. He nodiced a man holding her dagger.  
  
The tip. It was covered, and dripping blood. He looked to see who was the killer. *No...No it can't be.* he thought. It was him. But, it did'nt exactly look like him, The glare in his harsh eyes looked cold, dark, and hateful. He had a relived evil smile on his face like he had just accepted his hatered for the world, for all living creatures, the frozen flame, SERGE, and mostly of all... himself.  
  
He gazed down at himself. Instead of being covered in his soft flesh, he was covered in dark black fur. *It, it can't be. Im Lynx. I... killed her. Ikilled...Kidd.*  
  
Serge felt naushus and extreamly dizzy. The room soon began to spin rapidly. Faster and faster, andthen suddenly, the NEW Lynx, collapsed to the floor...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serge sat up abruptly in bed breathing heavily, dreanched in cold sweat. He looked at himself. *No fur.* He sighed. Then he got out of bed and put on his baggy shorts. He heard the tap of his metal toed boots on the old wood floor, as he went over to open the curtins. H heard the wooden chimes outside his window make a beautiful harmony of tonesas a soft breeze flowed into his room. The sun was beaming brightly high in the sky so he knew it was about mid-afternoon.  
  
Serge felt extremly tense after that dreadful dream so he decided to relax his muscles in a soothing hot bath. He started searching around for a towl. He found one and slung it over his sholder. As he strolled over to the bathroom he yawned with exaustion. He took off his shorts and climbed in the tub. The warm, bubbly water felt good against his tense body. As his muscles began to relax, his mind started to wander off.  
  
Serge began to think about Lenna and the relashanship they had. They have been friends for a long time. But now, they were more than that. He knew someday they were going to mary, but oddly enough, latly his feelings for her began to fade away. He felt as if he loved some one else, but he dosen't know who. *maybe it was that girl from my dream. But I have'nt evr seen her befor and I deffinitly dont know her name.* He thought. In his dream, he felt love and compassion for her. That made him realy confused. How could he love someone he dosn't know. *oh...I wish I knew who that girl was.*  
  
"Serge, breakfast." his mom yelled.  
  
"Ill be there ina second ." he said.  
  
Serge climbed out of the tub and wraped the towl around his waist. He grabbed his shorts and walked to his room. Then he tossed them into the hamper. He put on some fresh cloths and walked over to the mirror. As he looked at his reflection he suddenly remembered he forgot to put on his red trademark bandanna. He alwasy wore it to cover up his blue, colbot hair. No matter what that boy did he could'nt escape his fathers look. Serge was slightly built, with blue hair ( of course ) and he was about 5'9. (sounds cute huh.*sigh*) He rezembled a younger version of his father. He grabbed his swallow sword and hurried down to the kitchen.  
  
"Hey sleepy head."  
  
"Good morning mother." he said  
  
"You better hurry down to the docks. Wer'nt you supposed to meet Lenna earlier this morning?" she said.  
  
"oh. I forgot." Serge raced to the door.  
  
"Wait. You better eat something befor you leave."  
  
He went over and grabbed an alpple.  
  
"Befor I go can i ask you a question."  
  
"sure." she said hoping it was'nt anything seriouse.  
  
"Mom what ever happened to my father and what was his name?"  
  
His mother looked at him. He saw the look of sadness in her shinning green eyes. She sat down on a chair and looked down at the tabletrying to hide a shimmering tear falling down her cheak. She hesitated to answer th question.  
  
"His name was Wazzuki and I... I don't know what ever happened to your father. He went out to sea with you and his friend. You got deathly ill during a violent storm and I guess he was deturmened to risk his own safty to get you back to arni so your illness could be cured. When I went to the shore when they said they would arive back we only found you and pieces of their boat washed ashore. I waited at the peir day after day but they... nevr came back. I eventualy lost hope in his return and finaly saw reality that he was'nt ever coming home."  
  
She looked at her son and this time a shimmering tear fell apon the table. Serge stood there with a shocked and dazed expression on his face.  
  
"Im sorry mom. I didnt mean to make you cry." He said in a shaky yet conferting tone.  
  
She wiped her eyes withher sleve. "I know. Well enough obout that." She said trying to be chearful. "you better go meet Lenna like you promissed or sheelbe mad at you again." She said trying to forget unwanted memories.  
  
"Your right. By mom." He said in a hurry.  
  
He walks over slowly to the docks dreading to see her today. As he walks up to the docks he sees Radis. (this is my story so Radis is now a fortuine teller. ha. )   
  
"Would you like your fortuine read today?" he askes.  
  
"Sure. Why not im late any way."  
  
"O my. OH dear,"  
  
"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU SEE?" serge yelles couriusly.  
  
"I see a dark evil cloud looming around you waiting to srike at the worst of times. It will strike when there is anger in you or you are happily content."Radis said. "you will be taken away from all you know and love and put in a lonley and resentful paralell universe of which you can not comprehend. you will descover the future and spite and bitterness twords a dark shaddow and his servent jester. And most of all beware of the Frozen Flame, and the Dragon Tear thay willcause a lot of dismay and woes."  
  
"What?  
  
Radis sweet drops anime style.*sigh*"you will find out soon enough"he said.  
  
"whatever." Serge continued walking to the docks. When he arived there he ameadiatly stopped and couldent move, for he was paralized wih shock and disbeleaf for what he saw.  
  
Lenna was standing there wraped in korcha's arms, shering a passionet kiss. Serge didmayed with what he saw could'nt take it anymore. He turned around and ran until he reached a dark void in time. "wait. " she had called out but it didnt reach him in time. For his srtong cerulean eyes were already flowing tears of pain, suffering and a reveng he must fufill. When he arived at Opassa he knew what he must do.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
. DOndondon.  
sorry but i hat yo leav it at acliff hanger. personaly i hate them. i had to stop it because i gat writers block.  
well please r&R oh and befor i forget it my first fan fic. cool. please i beg of you no flames!!   
  
by lynn or cerulean*blue_17 (whichever way is fine^_^)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
review below 


	2. authers note

Hey, I'm so sorry you guys but I have been in school and I have such writers block, so please send me ideas. Please don't hate me. oh......sorry but it might take a while for the next chapter. SORRY*_* 


	3. reminising

When Serge finaly reached Opassa, he almost collapsed with exhaustion. He was bending over slightly with his sweety hands on his knees, breathing heavaly trying to catch his lost breath. He ran the whole way there letting his legs carry him, even though his mind was trying to erase the past events. He stood up fully aware of the reality of which he had just seen. He was struggleing, trying to hold back painfull tears of which a loved one has caused. He opened his eyes trying to see but they were fogged with tears. He shook them away, trying to forget what he had just witnessed earlier. The sun was setting now. It was just above the horizon fadding away, leavig streaks of pink and gold, and letting darkness take over the sky. He sat down on the sand watching the final remains of the sunset. He streached his legs out to get in a more comfertable position. He felt the soft sand move under his hands and feet. He put some in his left hand and held it up, so that the sand could run through his fingers and fall back apon the beach. As the stars started to appear in the dark horzon, while the moons painted his face, he wondered what made Lenna do this to him. *Why would she do this to me. I have'nt done anything to hurt her. Have I?* For minutes on end, while he stared at the sky, he wondered, he thought, but, he didn't relize, that something was going to happen , to change things from then on.  
  
  
  
*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~  
*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~~*~*~*~*~* someone else's point of view *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(AN:I'm not going to say or it will ruin the story)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
A dark shadow was lurking behind a wall of coral waiting to make the kill.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~  
````````````````````` EARLIER THAT DAY````(befor she broke his heart)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
************************Lenna's P.O.V. (AN: I'm going to swich POV'S a lot for a while so when I do I will Put this in front of it: # )  
  
  
  
Lenna was sitting on the old wooden dock with her feet in the water. She was moveng them back and forth ever so slowly waiting impatiently for the blue haired boy to return. *Grrrrrr. He was supposed to be here this morning. What's keeping him.* As she sits there impatietly waiting for him she fells the warm sun against her face, while a small breeze blows her hair around.   
  
***  
  
#*Ha. She will never see me coming.* He swam under the docks slowly trying not to disturb the essence of the water, hopeing not to make any sounds. He clinbed up the side of the dock without a sound and walked up to Lenna unnodiced. He stood behind her and put his hands over her eyes gently.   
  
***  
  
# Lenna was still waiting on the docks while she was rappidly loosing her patience, when she felt two wet hands over her face. She jumped from the suprise and the coldness of the water and the two cold hands. *About time he gets here.* "Finaly you get here" she screams 'trying' to controle her temper."It tok you long enough"  
  
#"You, you knew I was coming." The mysterous (is that how you spell it?) person said with a shaky woice trying to remain calm.  
  
# "Of course." Lenna said with a bit of anoyince. "Who do you think sugguested that I meet you out here today, even though you 'are' very late. You should be lucky that I'm not that mad at you. But, you still owe me cause you made me wait out here all morning. So... lets make it even. I'll forget all about you being late if, you give me a kiss."  
  
# "Ok." The person replied sheepishly.  
  
The person turned her around and kissed her. She opens her eyes and sees serge standing watching this unthinkable scene. She now looks at who she is kissing and all she can see is korchas ugly face. She abruptly breaks the kiss running twords serge but he has already fled.  
  
Lenna sits down with her face in her hands crying." now what am I gona do." she manages out between sobs. She continues crying.  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~*~~*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*Serge pov~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
Serge is lying in the sand trying to forget but he cant. He hears some one walk over and he goes to see who she is and all he can do is gaze at her lushis body and her excuisit face. "Who, who are you?"he says sheepishly. She walks over and puts her hand on his cheek."dont ya remember me, mate?"  
  
  
~*~*~*~~*~~*~** who is she?*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~  
  
  
sorry it took so long, i got grounded from the computer^_^  
  
lynn(isnt vegeta sooooooo cute) 


	4. Poll

Poll  
  
Who is the cutest guy?  
1. Vegeta ~dbz  
2. Goku (kakorot)  
3. Yamcha  
4. Gohon (when he's older)  
5. Goten (when he is older)  
6 .Trunks (when hes older)  
7. Gotenks  
8. pickalo  
9. Ash Ketchum ~ pokemon  
10. Gary Oak  
11. Brock  
12. Rudy  
13. Serge ~chrono cross  
14. Dark Serge  
15.Lynx  
16. Glenn  
17. karsh  
18.Grobyc  
  
  
put it in review 


	5. Gone for now

DISCLAMER: DO NOT OWN CHRONO CROSS CAUSE IF I DID I WOULDN'T BE WRITING STORIES. I'D BE SHOPPING.   
  
  
Serge: Actualy sence you ARE writing about ME you DO own Chrono Chross. *and me*  
  
Me:Oh yeah! I do own you so... Come over and sit on my lap! grrrrrrrrr! ^_~  
  
Kidd: no she dosen't! (whispers) *i do  
  
Serge:Yes she DOES! (Grins)   
  
Me: (starts petting him on the head)  
  
Serge: (Starts to purr)  
  
Kidd:NO I Own SERGE! (she pulls him off my lap)  
  
Serge:YES she does........wait Are you both fighting over me?  
  
kidd:NO .....um yes...(blushes) *achem* uh.... lets get back to the story. (whispers) damn he is cute.  
  
Serge: WAIT. WHAT WERE YOU SAYING ABOUT ME?  
  
Me: um lets just get to the story.  
  
  
THE POLL  
  
  
THE POLL WINNER IS..........................VEGETA (the cute guy won. ^_^) (^_^  
THE VOTE TOTAL WAS 5 for vegeta and 2 for ash.(*sniff* no one really voted.only 7 people including myself)  
  
(^_^ ^_^ ^_^) ^_^ (^_^ ^_^ ^_^) Kerby does the Hamtaro dance. OH yeah. Go kerby! Um..........Just humer me. @_@ HE danced just for veggie.  
  
  
  
Last time.................................  
  
  
The person turns around and kissed her. She opens her eyes and sees Serge standing watching this unthinkable scene. She now looks at who she was kissing and all she can see is Korchas ugly face. She abruptly breaks the kiss running twords Serge but he has already fled.  
  
Lenna sits down with her face in her hands crying. "Now what am I going to do?" She manages out between sobs. She continues crying for her love.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
THE STORY WILL BEGIN IN   
  
5 ***BIG BAD  
.  
.  
4 ****** VEGETA WILL  
.  
.  
3 ************** GET YOU.  
.  
.  
2 *********************** SO RUN  
.  
.  
1 *********************************NOW! um,......... where's Vegeta? Okayyyyyyyyy?  
.  
.NOW HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! THANKS A BUNCH TO ALL THOSE WHO REVEWED!!! ^_^  
.  
v*YOU MUST DIE! (those to who didn't.)well................  
  
THE CHAPTER  
  
She continues crying for her love.   
  
"Why the hell are 'you' crying?" He says roughly.  
  
"What do you think. Now Serge hates me cause he thinks I'm in love with you. I thought you were him cause I was supposed to meet him today and now I'm in a big mess and it's all your fault!" She screams rather loudly.  
  
"It's time for the magic to begin so BEHOLD YOUR NEW MASTER!!! HA HA!" As he proclamed his title he got an evil green glow forming in his eyes.  
  
"What are you talking about?" She turns around and gasps at the horrifing sight befor her.  
  
Korcha or so we say was....... um......his body was twisting and twining and just falling apart.(AN: He started to look like Mojin Buu from dragon ball z when Gotenks was blowing him up.) Then he started to form a dark color and a demi human shape. (AN: like yo really don't know who it is already.) Then with a burst of light she could now see standing before her was, none other than the cat from hell, Lynx himself. ^._.^ ( ---- it's a cat. ^._.^ just humor me.)   
  
" Why y, your L, Lynx. AGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She sceamed with all her might and then her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she passed out collapsing on the dock.  
  
" Well......... that was unexpected." "Oh well at least my plan is working accordingly. I just hope that Harle is having better luck than I am." He mentaly sighed and picked her up into his arms and brought her back into town while he changed his form into korcha once agian. But little did anyone else know that Korcha (the real one) was lying dead blown into pieces under the docks floating on the water while seagulls picked at the rotting flesh.(AN:HA HA KORCHA. I always hated him ^_^)  
  
  
~ * ~** ~*~ *~ ~ AT THE BEACH ~*~*~*~**~~*~**~*~*~**~*  
  
  
Serge is lying on the sand trying to forget but he can't. He hears some one walk over and he goes to see who she is and all he can do is gaze at her lushis body and her excuisit face. "Who, who are you?" He says sheepishly. She walks over and puts her hand on his cheek. "Don't you remember me, mate?"  
  
"No, no I don't." He replyed.  
  
"After all these years you don't remember me? How, how could you break our promise that after I left we wouln't ever forget about each other unitl we meet agian someday." She questioned him with the saddest expressin on her face that made him feel deathly ill to the point where all he could do is give pitty.  
  
"I'm, I'm sorry. I just don't know who you are." Serge got up and began to leave.  
  
"Maybe this will help you remember." She ran up and and gave him a bear hug. She was squeezing him so tight that he couldn't protest cause he was at a loss for air. "Now to remember." He put two fingers on each of his tempals and started to repeat somthing. "Aishiteru Watakushi No Ouji. Aishiteru Watakushi No Ouji. Aishiteru Watakushi No Ouji."  
Suddenly a jolt of lightining spread throught his body. He started to shack uncontroibly than he collapsed on the beach unconshis.  
  
~*~**~*~*~*~*BACK AT TOWN~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~   
  
"Oh, my god! Some one help. I found Korch dead under the docks and I just went to see leena when I saw him and I just found leena dead in her house." Mel screamed at the top of her lungs. People started to croud aroung and gasp at the horrifying display in front of them.   
  
Radis walked in the center of the croud and stared into Mels eyes. They were burning with furry, hate, and pleasure. "Wait! This isn't the real Mel. You have all been decived. It's none other than the looming shaddow, LYNX!" Everyone gasped and stepd back cause all of radis's pedictions or profits' were or to be true.  
  
"HA HA HA! So finaly you see things the way they really are old man." Said a deep, cold sneering voice coming from Mels body. The figuer transformed into Lynx and every one ran into hiding. "Cowerds." He screams, "OMEGA DEATH". *sigh* "Good now every one is dead. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Back at the beach*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Wake up Serge. I just heard that Leenas dead!" A Voice screamed.  
  
"what? Hey I remember you." He awoke to find his eyes pierced with the bright sun."What were you saying Kidd?"  
  
"Lenna is dead!" *Kidd said.  
  
"Oh, my god! Who, who killed her?" He asked.  
  
"he he he. You sure you really want to know." She asked.  
  
"Well duh."  
  
She started to transform into................... HARLE!!! (AN: didn't see that comong did ya?)  
  
"HARLE?" He said shocked."Where's Kidd?" He demanded!  
  
"Oh, her? She's not here yet."  
  
"Oh. ......Well go away any way."  
  
"Don't you want to know who killed you preashis Leena?"  
  
"Not any more. I love Kidd." He says deamaly  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have transformed. Well any ways Lynx hilled her and now he's coming after you and Kidd. HA HA HA." And with that she vanished it the air.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*THREE DAYS LATER~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Serge was the only one that stood around a feashly burrid grave that read:  
  
  
R.I.P  
OUR BELOVED LEENA  
DIED AGE 16  
  
NOBODY CAN TAKE ANYTHING AWAY FROM HER,  
  
NOR CAN ANYONE GIVE ANYTHING TO HER,  
  
WHAT CAME FROME THE SEA,  
  
HAS RETURNED TO THE SEA.  
  
  
serge walked over to the docks and sat down. He sighed.Now he lost Leena and he doesen't Know where kidd is or if she remembers him at all cause all he remembers is her face as a distant memory. But he doesen't know that Kidd is there. She sits down next to him.  
  
"I'm sorry for your loss." She says  
  
"It's ok. I'm just glad your here. I missed you so much over the years. I never got to tell you that I, I um......"  
  
"Hey it's okay. Don't say anything mate."  
  
Serge looked down at the water. It made him remember so many good tomed with leena. Then a single tear fell from those strong cerulean eyes. Kidd looked at him. She lifted his chin with her hand and moved a lovk of colbolt blue hair away from his face and looked deeply into his big , sweet, inacint eyes.  
  
She looked long enough to see the pain he has recived and inflicted. She saw many forgoten promises, many heard lies and even deception. She even saw his soul. His tormented soul which has been beaten, brused and broken many times.She couldn't take it any more. It was eating away at her. She had to tell him.  
  
"Come on serge I have to tell ya something." She grabbed his hand and dragged hin to the beach.  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~15 minutes later. (at the beach)~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
They walked hand and hand along the beach. Serge felt the soft breeze blow through his hair and brush against his face. He felt the sand move beneath his feet. Kidd stopped. He looked at her full of love and confusion. "Serge." Kidd whispered. "Your so strong, so sweet and veary adorible." She started to move her hand up and down gently on his muscular abs. She looked at him. *He is so muscular* She thought. She tuched his cheek. "Yet than again, you are understanding and compashonit." He started to rub his rough hand on her smooth back. The gental tuch of his warm hand on her cold skin made her whole body shiver. He leaned over and kissed her passenetly. She pu her arms around him and leaned her body against his. Her body and his were so close, the rubbing of ker skin made him shiver. Now he felt really nervouse. He hasen't ever been this close to someone before except for leena. But most of all he doesn't want to hurt Kidd. He knew she had been hurt too many times already, but she doesn't show it. Not at all. She hides it with her pride and stubberness. She embraced him once more and gave him a long tender kiss. He put his hand on her arm. She backed away but only a few steps cause she wanted to be close to him. *I justhope that I can tell ya that I love ya mate.* She thought.  
  
"Serge." She said. "I have to tell ya something. I... I um, ...I just want to say that... I, ...I lo..."   
  
"You what Kidd? What do you want to say to ze sweet innicent Serge? Oh, I love you so much, kizzy, kizzy, kizzy." Harle said sarcasticly with a smirk on her face. "You make me sick." Then she stepped out of the shaddows from behinnd the coral. She walked up to serge and put her hand on his cheek. Hebached away from her tuch. "I said I would come for you two. Oh, poor sergy. So alone in this well..... hatefull world all by himself. All alone."  
  
"What do you mean" Serge said.  
  
"What the bloody hell do you mean Harle? Tell me or I'll kick you arse so hard you won't be able to blink without it hurting!" Kidd said coldly.  
  
"Oh, defensive are we. well if you really want to know just wait and see."  
Than suddenly Harle grabbed Kidd and did a flip in the air and they both dissapired in the breeze right before his eyes.  
  
Serge reacher out to Kidd but now she was too far away. To far than he could ever imagine. She was right. Now he was alone...Veary alone.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*At fort dragonia~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
The dragon tear. IT was on a pat form in the middle of a dark empty room. Lynz was standing beside it in deep thought of revenge. "achem" Lynx turns around to see who made the disturbance. Harle's standing in the door way. "I got what you wanted." She grabs Kidd and dragges her into the room. "Good" Lynx says. He starts ro rub his hands together and starts laughin evily. "Now my plan is comng along. HA HA HA HA!"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~END OF CHAPTER*~*~*~*  
  
  
so.....how did ya like it? review.  
  
Ask Serge ANy question you like. put it in the review or email me.  
  
SERGE: Ask me any question 


End file.
